


Full Bloom

by PhantomSpade



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: The cherry blossoms are beautiful when they're in full bloom. But Miu is admiring a different kind of blossom.
Relationships: Fujima Sakura/Takigawa Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> 22/7 (c) Aniplex, Sony Music Media, Yasushi Akimoto

Before becoming part of an idol group, Miu had only cared about her mother and baby sister. She thought she didn't need any more people in her life and was content with what she had. After all, she didn't like liars and idols were like that to her. 

And yet, by a mysterious invitation from G.I.P, she got thrusted into the idol life along with seven other girls in the blink of an eye. Miu neither trusted nor liked the whole setup, of course. It already seemed so shady, but the fact that the group have to follow orders from a wall said enough for her how ridiculous it was. 

But a certain girl with a dazzling smile and sunny personality changed everything for her.

"Ahh, it's so nice to come here again! I can't believe it has been over a year since we did that photo shoot!" 

Sakura exclaimed as the two hiked up the familiar slope to their destination. The temperature was mildly cool mixed with the sun blazing above them. It was a good thing they wore light jackets instead of coats like last time. 

"It's nice that they let us come here on our own. Let's bring the rest of the girls here next time, Miu!" 

Miu nodded, keeping in pace with the blond as she clutched her backpack. "S-Sure." 

It was Sakura's suggestion that they go on a date to see the cherry blossom trees in Nara since they hadn't have any orders from the Wall for a while. Miu immediately agreed to it, always up for spending quality time with her girlfriend. Just being with Sakura made her very happy. 

The two of them haven't been dating for very long. It was also her first relationship so Miu constantly fretted about the do's and don'ts in dating because she really liked Sakura. Fortunately, the blond always assured her that she was enjoying everything so far and showered her with affection. 

"Here we are!" 

Barely a minute after they arrived, Sakura took off and ran towards the railing overlooking the cherry blossom trees. The blond's energy used to overwhelm Miu, but now the shy girl found it refreshing. 

"Wait up, Sakura!" Miu proceeded to rush up to join her girlfriend, all the while smiling to herself. The blond smiled at her apologetically and extended a hand out for her, which Miu didn't hesitate to grab. Her hands were always warm and smooth to the touch. 

Together in hand, they looked over the passing. Sakura released a breath she was holding in as she focused on the right before her. "They're so beautiful, Miu..." 

And Miu found herself agreeing. "They are." 

The cherry blossoms of Nara were beautiful, just as Miu remembered the first time. This time, the sun was out with no sign of a rain cloud in the sky. The sea of pink flowed gently from the breeze, a few petals flying off branches to practically dance in the air. Miu didn't care much about the blossoms as much as her girlfriend did, but she admired their beauty nevertheless. 

Sakura leaned against the railing with a wide grin. "I can never get tired of seeing this breathtaking scenery." 

Of course, Miu was no longer paying attention to the trees before her. "Y-Yeah..." 

In her eyes, Sakura was the most beautiful person she ever laid eyes on. The sun shined against her hair, making her blond strands turn to gold. Her eyes sparkled like a pair of amethyst gems, and her smile...Miu always loved seeing Sakura smile. 

In the middle of her thoughts, Sakura has taken her phone out and gently tugged Miu's hand. The blue-haired girl nearly jolted from the movement, but kept herself composed. "What's up?" 

"We should take a picture! I want to remember this."

Just before Sakura tapped the button, she turned her head to Miu's side and pressed a kiss against her cheek. The other girl was taken back by the sudden action that she didn't register the clicking sound go off. 

"W-Wha?" 

Sakura giggled and showed the picture she just took. Miu looked clearly surprised and had flushed cheeks, no doubt from the surprise kiss she got from Sakura. 

"Sorry for doing that, but I couldn't help myself. I'm setting this as my new screensaver!" 

Miu could see the blush in the blond's face as she fiddled with her phone. Seeing her cheeks tinted pink reminded Miu of cherry blossoms, which brought a smile to her face. 

"Don't forget to send it to me, Sakura." Miu said. 

Sakura smiled again. Miu could feel the butterflies in her stomach at the blond's beautiful smile. It never failed to make her feel warm and happy. 

To her, Sakura was as beautiful as the blooming cherry blossoms. 


End file.
